I Wonder Why
by My Little Lolita
Summary: Android Seventeen muses about the day Piccolo tried to save him from being absorbed by Imperfect Cell.


Don't worry, I'm still working on _Watching_! However, this little ficlet came to me last night and I wrote it down quickly before I went to bed. And so I rolled with it. Hope you all enjoy! This isn't like my usual work at all!

* * *

><p>It is not often I think about the Z Warriors, nor is it with much fondness. Son Goku was the entire mean of my, Eighteen, and Sixteen's existence, as pitiful as that may be, and we never were even the ones to kill him. The Saiyans Trunks and Vegeta were hell-bent on destroying us. The young Saiyan boy holds my respect, however little that may be, because of the tremendous strength he possesses and his destruction of Cell. The others were mere dust to the wind, you could say. They left no lasting impression upon me. I don't even remember their names.<p>

Except for that bald-headed monk. He stole my sister away, and for that I'll never forgive him. Yes, it _is_ what is best for Eighteen and she loves him in that particular way of hers, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. Then again, as siblings usually do, there never was much we agreed on.

And then there was the Namekian. His name was Piccolo, and to this day I will be baffled by his actions. He had tried to stop Imperfect Cell from absorbing me, and had been willing to give his life for the cause. So easily, he could have just let him take me and lived, and then protected my sister at all costs…

But he didn't.

He had tried to _save_ me.

And so it is with the utmost curiosity that I seek out the Namek. It's easy to locate him, his ki flaring as he fights a losing battle against the young Saiyan. I soon find them flying high above the trees guarding the waterfall. I easily go unnoticed, as I have no ki signature, but somehow the Namekian knows. From my position on the ground behind the trees I see him call a halt to the spar and with a friendly shove send the boy home. He descends and plants his feet on the ground, puts his weights back on, and turns to face me.

"Seventeen," he greets neutrally. I had forgotten a Namekian's hearing is impeccable; he had heard me approach and seen me as I landed. He walks toward me without fear or prejudice, as one might approach a friendly acquaintance.

I am straight forward in my intentions. "I have a question," I say in the same neutral tone, walking to meet him and stop two feet away.

"I may have an answer," he responds casually.

I look up into his face. "You tried to save me, going as far as willingly giving your life. Why?"

He smirks slightly. "I was exactly like you, once. Born with the sole purpose to kill Goku because of my…creator's… hateful grudge. But he and I teamed up in the end to save his son from a common enemy. In the process, I ended up killing both of them, and I realized my goal in life was complete, and so my life unbearably empty. I took his son to train against a new enemy and in the process, he changed me. I lost my will to be evil. And I know you can be the same way."

I look at him quizzically. This Namek, so usually reserved and quiet, willingly spilled his life story to _me_. An enemy. I don't know what to say.

"There really isn't anything that needs to be said," he says, reading my mind it seems. "What I said is true. And it can happen to you, with the right motivation. Gohan was mine. What will be yours?"

"I don't know."

"What do you love? What is one thing you like most in this world?" He doesn't say it pushily, just conversationally. As if whether I answer or not doesn't make a difference.

I answer now without hesitation. "My sister."

He nods. "Eighteen. Makes sense. You could go see her, you know. Search out Krillin's ki, and she'll be there."

"Androids can sense each other. I always know where she is."

"Then go see her."

And that's it. Just like that. The answer is so simple and obvious, yet so elusive in its obtain ability. I had come here only get an answer as to why he saved me, and now it is he who is questioning me.

As if _I _could be _good_.

Sure, I don't have plans anymore of world domination. That plan died with my absorption. It died when the kid became all-powerful. It _died_ when my sister left me.

But, I'm an android. Made for evil.

And that's all I'll ever be.

Unless…

"They're getting married in a month, I heard," Piccolo says, interrupting my train of thought. "So I suggest you go see her, and soon."

I nod absently. Piccolo looks at me for a moment and turns away, our conversation over. He knows I got what I came for, and more.

Maybe I should go see my sister…

You know, I think I will…

Now.


End file.
